It is well known to make a machine for the purpose of wrapping an electrical coil, a coil of metal strip or the like with paper or film which can be stretchable film. The paper or film performs insulating and protective functions without interfering with the operation of the coil, if it is an electrical coil, in a motor or other apparatus. The article to be wrapped is generally toroidal, i.e., it is usually a circular or rectangular article with a hole or eye through the middle and the objective is to wrap the film or paper through the eye so that it covers the torus without blocking the hole.
Some such machines of the prior art use a traveling spool which carries the wrapping material (hereinafter generically referred to as "film") around a generally circular track which has an opening to permit engagement of the track with the torus. A portion of the track can be moved or removed so that the track can be inserted partially through the opening, after which the moved portion of the track is replaced.
While this system works reasonably well, manufacture of the track and its support structure, which is usually oval or circular, presents some special problems which make the manufacture difficult and expensive.